The Harem
by KeffyRules
Summary: There are many myths and legends about the Fitem Harem, this is the truth of the infamous group.
1. Dominance

**A/N- This is just a little one-shot that I came up with after a personal experience of mine a couple of days ago...well Friday to be exact. Oh yes and I should warn you that a rather taboo subject is explored towards the end. You have been warned.**

Katie hummed to herself as she flipped through the latest copy of Heat, soaking in the latest celebrity gossip. Even though she mostly left it alone now after Effy had asked her to, Katie still occasionally liked to feed that side of her that enjoyed it. She glanced towards her little table as her phone started to ring, seeing that it was Effy who was calling the burgundy haired girl smiled and answered the mobile.

"Hey babes."

"Strip. Now."

Effy's voice emitted coldly and forcefully causing Katie to sit back on her bed in shock.

"What?"

Katie asked, sure that she must have misheard her on/off girlfriend.

"You heard me Katie, strip now!"

"Bu-But I can't! I mean Emily and my mum…"

Katie trailed off, she didn't want to obey Effy, and they had always had a very strange relationship. It was always full of them both trying to get the upper hand, to be the most dominative one.

"You're lying to me Katie. I know for a fact that your mum is at work, as is your dad, and that both Emily and James aren't in. Now strip before I lose my patience."

Katie swallowed nervously, looking out the window quickly, how did Effy know she was all alone? Was she watching the house?

"Well? Are you stripping for me? Don't make me come over there, you will regret it."

The forcefulness and calmness that was in Effy's voice convinced the other girl that she was deadly serious.

"Ok Effy, you win. I'll strip now."

"Oh I know you will."

The smug voice of Effy caused Katie to grind her teeth together in annoyance as she placed the phone on speaker before pulling her top off and wiggling out of her jeans.

"Even my underwear?"

Katie asked as she felt a thrill shoot through her as a wave of submission washed over her. Effy chuckled.

"What underwear do you have on Katie my sweet?"

"Leopard print bra and a red G-string."

Katie muttered.

"Take the bra off but keep that G-string on Katie."

Katie complied, quickly discarding her bra.

"Now what Effy?"

The girl asked, curious, despite herself, to see what the brunette had planned.

"Get on your knees Katie."

Katie did so, bouncing ever so slightly on her bed.

"Now what?"

"No I want you to explore your body with your hands, start at the top and tell me when you reach that delicious arse of yours."

Katie felt a shiver run through her as she heard the lust in Effy's voice. She reached up and started to run her hands over her body, squeezing her tits, pinching them and twisting them. All getting her more and more aroused. She stopped as she reached her ass, her hands cupping the twin globes.

"I've reached my ass Effy."

"Good, now slap it."

Katie stared at the phone in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me, slap that ass of yours…hard!"

Katie's mouth worked up and down for a moment in shock.

"Bu-"

"No buts Katie. Do it now!"

Katie swallowed nervously as she heard the forcefulness in the other girl's voice. She lifted one of her hands before bringing it crashing down onto her butt cheek, she felt her breath leave her as the pain shot though her and heard Effy chuckling.

"Good girl, now then…do it again!"

Katie whimpered but complied, raising her hand once more before slamming it down hard on her arse. This time she cried out a little at the pain. Her arse was already throbbing.

"Don't stop until I tell you to. Now again….again….again!"

Effy demanded coldly, causing Katie to cry out as she continued to slap her arse, alternating cheeks but still cause herself pain. Despite the pain Katie was getting turned on, she could feel her nipples hardening and could feel her cunt moistening.

"Close your eyes Katie and keep slapping!"

Effy ordered and Katie complied quickly, a little part of her was still worried about her family walking in on her but she was too overtaken by the eroticism of the situation to care. Through the crashing sound of her hands on her ass she thought she heard a click of someone hanging up but dismissed it quickly.

"Good girl, now keep those eyes closed but stand on the floor."

Katie frowned as she complied, Effy didn't sound as artificial as before, she sounded like she was in the room with her.

"Now, slap! Hard!"

Effy ordered and this time Katie was sure Effy was in the room with her, she opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Effy stood in front of her, a smug smile on her face and wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and a cut-off t-shirt.

"Effy! Wha-Aaaagh!"

Katie cried out as someone slapped her ass from behind.

"Who the fuck!"

Katie demanded as she tried to look behind her, but the mystery person grabbed her from behind, stopping her from moving her body, and Effy grabbed her face, stopping her from moving it.

"Now now Katiekins, just enjoy this!"

Effy stated softly, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Katie growled in annoyance and opened her mouth to shoot out a retort when she felt the stranger's lips on her neck, planting soft little kisses on it.

"Did you like slapping that arse of yours Katie?"

Effy asked, whispering huskily into her ear. Katie nodded before wincing and crying out again as the stranger slapped her again, harder this time. Effy chuckled and reached up to her nipples, taking one in her hand and pinching it.

"What about these? Do you like it when these are played with?"

"Oh god yes!"

Katie moaned before stiffening as she heard the stranger laugh, the laugh was familiar but Katie couldn't quite place it.

"And what if I do this?"

Effy asked as she twisted the nipple she had a hundred and eighty degrees, causing Katie to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. That was closely followed by another slap to her arse.

"Hmmmm I think you do like it don't you, you do seem to have thing for arses don't you?"

Katie closed her eyes, not replying to Effy due to her underwear being yanked down and the feeling of the stranger's finger circling her actual arse hole. Suddenly Effy's hand was round her throat, squeezing gently.

"I said that you seem to like arses, don't you Katie Fitch!"

Katie reluctantly opened her eyes and nodded as she stared into the cold, deep blue of Effy's eyes.

"Yes, I thought so. Especially considering all the time you've spent with my ass, licking it, touching it."

Effy leaned in close to Katie, her blue orbs shining with lust.

"Even fucking it with your tongue, you dirty little girl."

Katie felt a moan erupt from her mouth at the girl's words.

"And yet, you've never let me do the same to you, most unfair don't you think?"

Katie shook her head, trying to keep control of herself as the fingers that were playing near her hole advanced closer and closer.

"N-No…I mean yes. But I can't, couldn't stand it….too painful."

Katie managed to get out, causing Effy to chuckle.

"She thinks it'd be too much for her…for Katie Fucking Fitch."

The stranger let out a short, sarcastic laugh and the ring of familiarity echoed once more in Katie's mind.

"Well we're going to find out just how much you can take Katie dearest. Then, once that is done, and you've been well and truly broken, then you're mine."

A cough from behind Katie signalled the stranger's displeasure.

"Oh of course, I mean ours."

Effy amended while Katie's eyes just widened; Effy was moving into the end game now, moving to take all control of the relationship.

"No."

Katie muttered in defiance, causing Effy to raise an eyebrow in interest.

"No? Well I'm sure you will put up a fight like everyone else did, but you'll crumble….they always do."

Katie paled in fright.

"Please Effy, please don't do this."

She pleaded desperately. Effy just laughed and shook her head.

"Oh no young Katie, there's no stopping this. I've bored of this game we've been playing. It's time for you to join us."

"Us?"

Katie asked in confusion.

"Yes, me and the delightful young lady behind you. Don't worry, you won't be alone, there are others, and more yet to come."

Katie frowned in confusion. She shuddered as Effy stepped up close and ran a single finger along her slit.

"This is going to be unbelievable Katie, just enjoy it."

With that Effy plunged two fingers in Katie pussy just as the stranger behind her slid a single finger into her arse. Katie cried out as it stretched to accommodate the finger. Effy smirked and started to fuck her cunt, starting with slow thrusts before speeding up, just like Katie liked it.

"Fuck!"

Katie cried as the finger in her ass started to move in and out as well.

"Shush now Katie, it'll be ok."

Effy tried to reassure the girl, planting soft kisses on her lips. The stranger also joined in, planting kisses along Katie's back.

"You're doing very well Katie dear, ready to submit yet?"

"Fuck you bitch!"

Katie gritted her teeth after shooting those words out, she wouldn't give Effy the satisfaction of knowing that she was getting more and more horny due to all this attention. Effy frowned before shaking her head.

"Fine Katie, if you're gonna be like this then the next level it is. You know what do my love."

Effy spoke this last bit to the girl behind Katie, with a scream from Katie a second finger was shoved into her arse.

"FUCK!"

"And now we begin."

Effy stated and inserted a third finger into Katie wet cunt before starting to fuck her roughly, the girl behind Katie also started to fuck her arse quickly. Katie moaned as the two girls started to bring her closer to orgasm, the mixture of pain and pleasure bringing her closer and closer. Just as she almost achieved it they both stopped, causing Katie to moan in annoyance.

"Do you want us to continue Katie?"

Effy asked in amusement.

"Y-Yes please."

"Well then, submit to us. Who do you belong to?"

Katie let out a sob and shook her head.

"No!"

The room chilled slightly as Effy narrowed her eyes.

"Then no orgasm for you then."

"Please Effy!"

"Well then, who do you belong to?"

"….You."

Katie whispered and was rewarded by Effy and the stranger thrusting into her.

"Louder Katie, who do you belong to?"

"You!"

Katie cried out and was rewarded by a smirk from Effy and another thrust.

"Are you sure Katie? You won't turn your back on us when we give you this orgasm?"

Katie shook her head.

"No, I promise Effy, I promise. I'm yours, always and forever."

"Good girl."

Effy stated before nodding and re-starting her fucking of Katie. Katie closed her eyes and moaned in ecstasy. Effy, still smirking, flicked her finger over Katie's clit just as the stranger forced a third finger into her arse. Katie's eyes slammed open as the orgasm hit her like a train.

"FUCK!"

Katie screamed. Effy smiled and extracted her fingers, feeding them to Katie, who sucked them happily.

"Good girl, now you belong to me and the girl behind me, yes?"

"Yes Effy."

"Really? No matter who it is?"

Katie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Effy, totally. That was the most incredible orgasm I've ever had."

Effy smirked.

"Good, in private you'll call us mistress or you'll be punished."

"Yes Ef-Mistress."

Katie bowed her head, feeling a thrill run through her at the submissiveness.

"Good girl, now turn round and face your other mistress."

Katie nodded and turned round, stopping in shock.

"Emily!"

In front of Katie stood her sister, Emily, smirking in happiness before frowning and slapping Katie.

"That's Mistress to you Katie!"

Katie looked at her sister in amazement; she looked at Effy before looking back at Emily.

"But…But you're my sister!"

"That's right Katie I'm your sister, and now your mistress!"

"Bu-But we can't!"

Emily laughed before running a hand along Katie's belly and up to her tits, squeezing her left one.

"We already did Katie, now kneel!"

Emily ordered, Katie just looked at the other two girls in confusion. Emily rolled her eyes in exasperation before leaning forwards and kissing her sister, slipping her tongue easily into her mouth. When she pulled away a trail of spit connected the two mouths.

"Right, does that make it easier?"

Katie let out a little moan before nodding.

"Good, now kneel bitch!"

Emily ordered and Katie, hesitantly, dropped to her knees. Effy moved over to the red head and kissed her passionately before turning to look down at Katie.

"So Katie, who are we? Who are you? And who do you belong to?"

"You are my Mistresses, I am yours and I belong to you."

Katie stated, still a little hesitantly, causing Effy and Emily to smile.

"That's right Katie you're ours now."


	2. The Beginning

**A/N-As requested by many I bring you the second part in, what I am now calling, the Harem Sequence**

**nc13- One thing my lovely, I love taboo shit *hands out cookies***

**reddawg82- *hands out cookies* More then a one-shot? Oh I think we both always knew it would be more then a one-shot.**

**yy4nmes- *hands out cookies* Yes I love to tease you all and jerk my characters round, there's nothing I won't get them to do.**

"So when did all this start Effy?"

Katie asked, forgetting her new position for the moment causing Effy to sigh and slapped her hard on the cheek.

"What was that Katie?"

The brunette asked coldly, watching Katie hold her hand to her red cheek.

"Sorry, how did everything start Miss?"

Effy smiled and moved over to her bed, laying on it and watching through half-closed eyes at the glorious sight that was Katie Fitch finally under submission.

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely, why don't you come over her and I'll tell you."

Katie nodded and started to walk over to Effy's bed; Effy held up a finger and moved it side to side.

"No no, on your hands and knees."

Katie chewed her lip, silently contemplating refusing but then the memory of earlier today came to mind and the Fitch sister quickly found herself on her hands and knees, crawling her way over to Effy.

"That's better bitch."

Effy stated, patting Katie on the head like a dog before settling down.

"It all started about a month after we found out about Freddie an-"

"That means it was a year ago!"

Katie blurted out, quickly shutting her mouth as she saw Effy's stern stare.

"As I was saying, I wasn't feeling too good about it."

* * *

><p><em>One Year Earlier<em>

Effy shivered as the rain beat down on her, soaking her to her skin, her thin black dress was practically useless now, not the Effy would have much need for it soon. She sighed and looked down at the water, at the darkness which was pulling at her. She could hear them, whispering at her, about her. Freddie had made her weak, broken down her defences and yet she couldn't live without him. No, that wasn't right; she could live without him it was just that she didn't want to. She glanced from side to side; making sure the bridge was still deserted before she threw one leg up and over the side of the railings. She glanced into the darkness again and smiled to herself, she could always do the clever thing of course. Mourn him for a while and then move on, it was the expected thing to do, but Effy didn't do the expected thing, she never did. Her heart froze a little as she caught a flash of red in the corner of her eye; she glanced over and saw Emily walking her way. Her head was down and the hood was up, meaning she hadn't seen Effy. The brunette chewed her lip in agitation for a moment before making a decision. She took a deep breath and then threw herself over the edge.

Emily kicked at the ground as she headed towards Naomi's, her girlfriend and her mum were up in London for a demo on the recent cuts so the red head had the place to herself for a couple of days. She needed the space to be honest, needed to sort her head out, Naomi loved her and she loved Naomi but there was still something missing, some element that they hadn't found yet, hadn't re-discovered. Her head shot up as she heard a splash from close by, her eyes were immediately drawn to the bubbles of water centred around a particular spot of water; someone had jumped in. Emily ran down towards the bank of the river and quickly shed her jacket and clothes, stripping down to her underwear before wading into the murky water and diving. In her mind she was thanking her dad a million times over for keeping her and Katie in perfect fitness and for putting them through the countless swimming courses he had done. Once she reached the bottom she scanned the sea bed, looking for the person who had jumped. Her eyes quickly found them and Emily's eyes widened at who it was; Effy. The first thing that struck Emily was how beautiful Effy looked, so vulnerable with her hair floating softly in the water, she looked like a ghost. Quickly shaking herself out of her daydream she grabbed the brunette's wrist and dragged her towards the shore.

Effy awoke to the feeling of someone's mouth on hers, blowing air into it. She gagged a little and let loose a tremendous coughing fit as the water she'd ingested came flowing out of her mouth.

"Well thank god your alive Effy!"

A husky voice next to her exclaimed, Effy glanced over and saw Emily staring at her in a mixture of relief and concern. The red head, Effy noticed, was also only dressed in her bra and briefs.

"Come on let's get inside someplace, get you warm. Me as well for that matter."

Effy just stayed sat on the wet grass as Emily stood up and slid her wet clothes on, pulling a face at the feeling.

"Come on Effy."

Emily said, holding her hand out for the brunette to take it. However, Effy just stared at her and then at her hand. Emily sighed and took hold of Effy's arm, pulling her up, and leading her away from the water. Effy just let her pull her to wherever they were headed, feeling numb inside. She'd been so close to ending it and then Emily had appeared, she vaguely remembered seeing the red head in the water, she'd looked a mermaid and Effy had been captivated by her, taking in her whole body before she'd lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Sit down Ef; I'll get us some towels."<p>

Emily ordered as they entered Naomi's house, Emily heading upstairs while Effy just moved into the kitchen. Almost absentmindedly the brunette picked up a sharp cutting knife and twirled it in her hand.

"Effy!"

Emily cried out, causing Effy to look over her shoulder at the red head, noticing that she'd stripped down to her underwear again.

"Put it down Ef….please."

Emily asked desperately as she advanced on the brunette, who just shrugged and placed the knife back in its holder. Emily smiled and threw an arm round her friend, guiding her towards the front room.

"God Effy, you're shivering. Let's get you out of those wet clothes ok."

Effy smirked a little and looked at Emily, a glint in her eye.

"Why Emily! Trying to get me out of my clothes? Tongues will wag."

Effy winked while Emily blushed and shook her head.

"It's nothing like that Effy; I just don't want you to catch hypothermia, not after I got myself soaking saving your ass."

"I didn't ask you to."

Effy pointed out. Emily shook her head and helped to peel the girl's short dress off her, the red head's eyes widened slightly as she realised that Effy wasn't wearing a bra. She quickly averted her eyes.

"Listen Effy, I know it's hard. It's been hard on us all but that isn't the answer, surely you know that?"

Effy shrugged, seemingly not fazed by her tits being out.

"Maybe it is Emily; you don't know what it's like to have to fight against your demons all the time. Sometimes it's easier just to listen to them."

"And you don't think I have demons? That I don't lay awake at night thinking that Naomi might cheat on me again? That she might stop loving me and fuck off somewhere?"

Emily burst out angrily.

"Everyone has demons Effy, but you have to learn how to handle them is all."

Effy bowed her head and nodded slightly.

"I...I know that Emily, it's just not easy ya know? My demons whisper such things to me Ems; sometimes it's just too much for me."

Emily moved over so she was closer to the brunette and wrapped her arm around her, still avoiding looking at her breasts.

"Well then Effy, you must know that we're all here for you? We can all help you; you just have to let us in."

"Thanks Emily, now what's wrong with you?"

Emily looked shocked at the brunette.

"There's nothing wrong…well apart from worrying about Naomi of course."

Effy smiled and reached over for a towel, accidently grazing Emily's bra. She shivered a little as she wrapped the towel round her.

"Now Emily, we know that's not true. What's really on your mind?"

"Nothing."

Emily stated firmly, keeping her eyes locked on Effy's, brown on blue. After a moment she crumbled and sighed.

"Fine, something just feels wrong Ef, like there's something missing. I love Naomi and I know she loves me too but it still feels like there's something missing."

Effy cocked her head to the side as she listened to the redhead speak, her mind racing as she tried to think what it could be that Emily was missing.

"Look, it's probably nothing, I'm just gonna nip upstairs to get changed. I won't be a moment."

Emily stood up and left the room, leaving Effy alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Emily stared at herself in the mirror of the bathroom, trying to bring her breathing under control, when she'd felt Effy graze her bra it had sent a thrill through her. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time, not since the incident with Naomi and Sophia. She chewed her bottom lip anxiously.<p>

"It's nothing, nothing at all. Just forget it."

She muttered t herself.

"What's nothing?"

A voice asked from behind her. Emily jumped in shock and looked round to see Effy, still naked apart from a thong, staring at her, her head cocked to the head slightly.

"Nothing Ef, doesn't matter ok."

Effy shrugged and cast a glance over Emily; once again the red head felt a shiver run through her.

"You must be freezing to death Emily, take those clothes off."

"I'll do it in minute Effy; I'll be ok for a bit."

"No, now!"

Effy ordered, taking Emily completely by surprise. It wasn't until she'd taken off her bra that Emily even realised that she was complying with the brunette and quickly covered her tits with her arm.

"Hang on a minute Effy! You can't just tell me what to do."

Once again Effy shrugged, shoving Emily onto her back heel by these changes in personality the girl seemed to be having.

"So what's your sex life like Ems?"

Effy asked innocently.

"What!"

"I don't really need to repeat the question now do I Emily."

Effy said, moving over to the shower and leaning against it.

"You can't just ask me how my sex life is Effy, we're friends!"

Effy shrugged.

"You said there was something missing. I'm a good listener and friends help each other."

Emily couldn't argue with that logic, mostly because it hurt her head trying to win against Effy. She sighed a little and shook her head.

"Fine fine. I don't know what's missing really. I mean before me and Naomi we knew where we both stood. I was the more adventurous and shit ya know."

"Naomi was submissive, your bitch."

Effy stated simply while Emily blushed slightly.

"Well we never really explored that area but…I guess."

"And now?"

Effy asked, curious despite herself.

"Now I don't dare try anything new, or old, with her in case I scare her away again. I fucking love her Effy; I mean we're going to Goa in a week. What do I do?"

Effy was silent for a few minutes before a wicked smile crept onto her face, a smile which worried Emily immediately.

"Sounds to me like you need some help getting control back. If she's your little submissive then she should know not to run away from you….or else."

Emily gasped before shaking her head.

"Punishment? We…We never tried that….I don't think I could do that to her."

"…..But I could."

Effy stated.

"What?"

Emily exclaimed, not quite wrapping her around what Effy was saying.

"You know what a Harem is, don't you Emily?"

Effy asked as she stealthily slipped closer to the red head.

"Course I do. It's a Muslim thing isn't it, basically a girl's group, no men aloud."

"Correct Emily, a harem is a group of girls which no man, no matter how much of a gal pal he may be, can enter. But that's an idea from the past Emily, nowadays though; nowadays do you know what a harem usually is?"

Emily shook her head.

"Nowadays, a harem is still a group of women, usually lead by one or two women which engage in….interesting activities."

"What do you mean?"

Emily asked, confused as Effy stepped even closer, into the red head's personal space.

"I mean sexual activities Emily. Fucking, screwing, however you want to phase it."

"A sex group!"

"In layman's terms? Yes that's what I mean."

Emily looked shocked for a moment before letting out a laugh.

"Alright Ef, good one. Very funny."

The face that looked back at the red head wasn't smiling.

"I'm not joking Emily."

The smile fell away from Emily's face.

"You can't be serious? I can't run a sex group! I love Naomi and no one else."

"What does love have to do with sex? And I never suggested that you run the harem on your own, I'm suggesting that you and one other person run it."

"And who would that be?"

Emily asked causing Effy to smirk slightly and arch her eyebrow.

"What? You!"

"Me."

Effy replied.

"For fucks sake Ef, you must be fucking insane."

"Quite possibly, but that's beside the point."

Effy stated with all seriousness.

"Even if this was within the realm of the sane why would I do it with you?"

Emily asked, suddenly very aware of the proximity of the other girl.

"Because of what we're about to do."

Effy stated before she leant forward and pressed her lips against Emily's.

Emily was shocked into silence for a moment as she felt Effy's lips on hers; felt her tongue slid past her lips and into her mouth. Recovering quickly Emily pushed Effy away.

"Are you out of you fucking mind Effy! What do you think you're doing?"

Emily shouted at the brunette, raising a shrug from the girl.

"I would think that it was obvious. There's only one way to fix your Naomi problem, you know that. Let me help you."

"What? By fucking you and running a sex group?"

"Harem."

Effy stated simply causing Emily to scoff.

"Same thing."

"Maybe, but you know it's the only way, plus don't tell you didn't enjoy me kissing you."

Emily was silent, giving Effy all the answers she needed. Emily shook her head quickly.

"No, I love Naomi, only Naomi."

"Once again Emily, what does love have to do with anything?"

Emily opened her mouth to reply, then hesitated and that was all the invitation Effy needed. She closed the gap between the two and shoved her tongue into the red heads mouth. Emily was still slightly in shock until she felt the brunette's breasts pressing against her own. Once again she tried to pull away, desperately trying to ignore the wetness pooling between her legs, but Effy kept a firm grip on her hips before moving round to squeeze her ass. Emily moaned and found herself shoving her own tongue into Effy's mouth. The two fought for dominance of each other's mouths for a moment before Emily pulled away. A smirk crept onto Effy's face as Emily glared at her.

"Not a word Effy! If this is going to happen…..how would it work?"

Emily asked, hating herself for betraying Naomi like this.

"Simple Emily my dear. We, as a pair, rule our little group of girls dominating them completely."

"Group!"

Emily exclaimed in shock.

"Oh yes group, don't worry you can use Naomi as much as you like, your own personal bitch."

Effy smiled slightly. Despite her guilt Emily was intrigued.

"So who else?"

"Panda obviously, maybe Karen….and Katie to start with."

"Katie! Effy, she's my sister. My twin sister in fact!"

"Yes I know, don't tell me you've never thought about it."

Emily's biting of her lower lip was all the answer Effy needed.

"I thought so."

Emily growled a little and pulled Effy closer to her.

"Fine, we can do it. As long as you know that Naomi is off limits to you for most sex."

"Naturally, you love her, I'll only touch her like that when she steps out of line and needs punishment….and of course her initial…..breaking."

Effy smiled so wickedly as she spoke that Emily smiled wickedly.

"Oh-Ok then."

"Good, now it's time to cement this relationship Emily."

Effy surged forwards and kissed the red head hard on the lips as her hands quickly moved down to her jeans and undid the buttons. Emily was momentarily put on the back heel by Effy's forcefulness and aggressiveness but quickly fought back, pushing Effy back into the sink and running her hands up and down the slim figure of her friend. She felt Effy smirk into the kiss and Emily found herself growling as she slipped her hand down and slid under the wet fabric of her thong, feeling how wet her cunt was. Effy let a soft moan as Emily ran a finger up and down the brunette's slit. Emily grinned and leaned into whisper in her ear.

"Do you like that Effy? You like it when I touch your slit."

"You're the one with your hand on my cunt so you tell me."

Effy moaned as her hips betrayed her and thrust down on Emily's fingers. Emily laughed and stepped away from Effy, earning a moan of frustration from the brunette. Emily grinned and beckoned with her finger before leaving the bathroom and heading to Naomi's bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Emily quickly discarded the remainder of her clothes, finishing just as Effy entered the room. The brunette raised an eyebrow in interest before shrugging and pushing Emily backwards onto the bed. Effy moved onto the bed and dove down and planted rough kisses all along Emily's body, starting at her lips, and leaving them incredibly bruised, and heading south. As they reached her tits Effy took one in her mouth, biting and rolling the nipple between her teeth. Then she pulled up, staring at the red head with a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Keep going Effy"

Emily moaned as Effy planted soft kisses on her body as she travelled down again. Effy reached Emily's stomach and continued down until she reached the top of the girl's shaved cunt; she hovered over her centre for a moment before planting a kiss on the other girl's thigh. She planted a second kiss on Emily's thigh, who by now was withering in delight and frustration. At last Effy relented and planted a kiss on the red head's pussy before sliding her tongue into the wet folds. Emily moaned as she felt Effy get into a rhythm as her thumb also rubbed her clit. She was already so worked up by the dirtiness and the terribleness of the situation that she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. Emily opened her eyes and saw Effy watching her, her eyes staring unblinkingly at her before she dipped her head down once more, this time managing to slide a slender digit in as well as her tongue. Emily moaned and clenched the covers in her fists.

"Fuck! Effy!"

Emily cried out.

"Fuck!"

Emily cried out as she felt the brunette reach under her and slide a wet finger into her ass. Emily arched her back as she came; drenching her friend, now lover, in her cum. Effy moved herself up to Emily and smiled.

"So I guess we can do this thing then?"

The girl asked as Emily collected some of her cum from her face and tasted.

"Yeah we can, who's first then Effy?"

"Naomi, it's time for her to learn her place."

Despite herself Emily felt a thrill fun through her.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

"Fucking hell babes, that's hot!"

Katie cried out before screaming in pain as Effy pinched one of her nipples and viciously twisted it.

"What?"

"Sorry sorry, I mean Mistress."

"That's better."

Effy stated coldly as she let go of Katie and sat back in the bed, her legs apart and her cunt glistening with wetness, re-telling the beginning of her and Emily's little harem had gotten her unbelievably horny.

"Mistress….how did you get everyone else?"

Katie asked timidly, finally learning her proper place. Effy smiled and pointed at her cunt.

"That's a story for Emily to tell Katie, now service me!"

Effy commanded, throwing her head back and closing her eyes as Katie dived into her wet pussy. Things could only get better from here on out.

**A/N- Well I hoped you all enjoyed that, a bit more timid maybe from the first part but I'll make up for it in the next part...oh yes Naomi's in for some punishment. And I really can be quite evil and inventive *evil laugh***


	3. The First

**A/N- *waves* Hello there, yes that's right over this way. Got another beauty for you my dears. And it is a lot nastier then the lame ass Beginning chapter**

**reddawg82- *hands over a chocolate orange* Sorry for such a long wait my love, I hope you can forgive me :) **

**GONENOW1- *hands over a chocolate orange* Power is definitely fun, but not submission, not for me anyway. ;)**

Katie stood in the doorway to Emily's bedroom, unsure of how to approach her sister after the events last week. Her sister was laying on the bed reading a book, of Naomi there was no sign of. After a moment Emily looked up and saw her, her eyes boring into her, a dismissive look upon her face.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want Katie?"

"I wanted to ask you something Ems."

Katie asked, causing Emily to slam the book shut and throw it her way, making Katie dodge to one side.

"What did you call me?"

Emily's cold voice rang in Katie's ears and she bowed her head quickly.

"So, I mean Mistress, I wanted to ask you something Mistress."

Katie kept her head bowed as she felt Emily's eyes burn into her for a moment.

"Of course you can, what exactly?"

"I…I was wondering if you could tell me how you convinced Naomi last year."

Emily smiled wickedly as Katie asked the question.

"Ah, I see Effy has been telling you our history."

The red head sniffed dismissively and nodded.

"Ok then, come over and sit down."

Katie took one step into the room before stopping and hesitating for a moment, then she dropped to her hands and knees and crawled over to the bed.

"Good girl, you're learning, come on up onto the bed then."

Katie climbed onto the bed and into Emily waiting, welcoming arms. Emily smiled at her and patted her head.

"Right then, this is what happened."

* * *

><p><em>One year earlier, give or take<em>

Naomi hummed to herself in happiness as she pottered around her room, flicking through her clothes and occasionally picking something out and tossing it on top of a pile of clothes. She stopped humming as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she took it out and her face broke into a happy smile as she saw that it was Emily. She answered it gladly, put in on speaker phone and placed it on the bookcase.

"Hey babes, listen bikini wise what do you think? The white one or the black one?"

"Naomi? Naomi are you there?"

Naomi stopped as Effy's voice emitted from the phone, it was Effy's voice but panicked and scared and that never happened.

"Effy? Why have you got Emily's phone?"

She asked, frowning in confusion.

"Naomi, thank god. Listen you better get over here, me and Emily were hanging out and she fell down the stairs."

"What!"

"Listen, I...I think she's ok...I dunno. Please get over here Nai. I've got an ambulance coming but...I can't do this, I can't lose someone else..."

Effy's voice trailed off and a sob sounded from her side. For Naomi all things disappeared as she practically flew towards the door.

"I'll be right there!"

* * *

><p>Effy hung up the phone and tossed it Emily, who caught it easily.<p>

"Well, think she bought it?"

The brunette asked and the other girl just nodded, an expression of awe on her face.

"Definitely Effy, I almost believe it and I know I'm fine."

A small smile graced Effy's face as she turned round and checked she had everything she needed.

"Why didn't you take drama with skill like that?"

She shrugged as she turned back round.

"I don't know, probably should have."

The brunette watched her for a moment before stepping forward and cupping her chin with her hand.

"Hey, don't worry. By the time this day is done Naomi will be firmly back under your control."

"Ours you mean?"

Emily corrected and Effy let out a dark little laugh.

"Of course but I only get her if she misbehaves remember."

"Which she probably will when we're in Goa, away from the immediate threat of you."

Emily pointed out and Effy contemplated it for a moment before nodding.

"Probably, I'll just get to have fun with her again."

The smile that Effy gave Emily was so dark and nasty that Emily visibly shuddered.

* * *

><p>Naomi stormed into Effy's house, calling for Effy and Emily.<p>

"Effy! Emily!"

"Up here Naomi, my room."

Effy's voice shouted, causing the blonde to frown slightly.

"What you mean you're upstairs? I thought you said Emily fell down the stairs."

"For fucks sake Campbell just get your ass up here would you!"

Brushing away her confusion Naomi bounded up the stairs in and into Effy's room.

"Emily!"

She gasped in shock as she saw Emily standing by the bed, quite unharmed. Then someone kicked at the backs of her knees, causing the blonde to fall to her knees, and a black hood was thrown over her head.

"What the fuck!"

Naomi cried out in surprise before she was dragged back up and moved forwards slightly.

"Let me the fuck go whoever this is? Effy? Emily help!"

"Just relax Naomi, trust me yeah?"

Emily's husky voice said next to her ear and Naomi calmed slightly, until she felt her arms being raised and handcuffs being snapped shut.

"What the fuck!"

She cried out again in anger as she tried to pull away and found she couldn't. Just then the hood was ripped off her and she was face with Emily staring at her, her face deadly serious.

"Emily, what's going on. Get me out of this."

Naomi pleaded, glancing up and seeing that she was handcuffed to a bar that was bolted to the ceiling, it allowed her some movement, but not much.

"I'm sorry Naomi, I can't do that. This is for your own good."

"You can't! What the fuck Ems! Are you being forced into this?"

Naomi asked, her mind struggling to cope, Emily had always been into some kinky stuff but never like this. Plus since the Sophia incident Naomi had thought they had a more equal partnership.

"Oh don't you worry Campbell, she's quite the willing partner in this."

Effy's confident voice sounded from behind her and Naomi tried to twist her head to see.

"Effy? What do you mean?"

Effy entered the blonde's field of vision and almost took her breath away. The brunette was clad in a fishnet top and a short black skirt with a spiked belt.

"I meant what I said, tell me Campbell. Do you know what a Harem is?"

Naomi opened her mouth to shot a sarcastic retort when Emily shot Effy a look.

"For goodness sake Effy, not now yeah?"

"Oh very well. Like Emily said Campbell, this is for your own good. You see Emily tells me that things aren't right in your relationship, I'm going to put things right."

Naomi's mouth dropped in shock before she shot a hurt look at Emily.

"You're wrong, this are fine. Tell her Emily!"

Both Emily and Effy shook their heads.

"No no, this most certainly are not right. For one thing this relationship has become one of near equals."

Naomi nodded.

"Yeah that's right, all relationships are like that."

"No! They are not!"

Naomi tried to move backwards in shock at the cold and angry tone in Effy's voice.

"You stupid girl Campbell, you are not meant to be equals. Not with Emily, not with me, not with anyone. I'm going to address the imbalance. You have the privilege, young lady, of being our first bitch."

Naomi was stunned, unable to process anything at all. Then her mind started to work and she grew angry.

"Fuck off Effy, you may think this is funny but I don't, and I'm sure Emily doesn't either."

Effy's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward and slapped Naomi hard, the crack echoing in the silence that followed.

"When you are alone with me or Emily you will address us as Mistress, understand?"

Naomi glared at her and spat in her direction, the spit landing on Effy's cheek.

"I understand that you're a sick, twisted individual, Effy, who's manipulated Emily into this. Emily, baby, please help me."

Emily just stood there, biting her lower lip while Effy just laughed nastily.

"Effy...don't you.."

"No Emily, you know we need to do this. She needs to be shown her place, you agreed with me...after we fucked."

Effy directed the last bit at Naomi, who felt the breath leave her.

"No...No, not after everything we've been through. Emily...tell me she's lying, tell me it's not true."

But Emily's silence said it all and Naomi felt something die in her.

"You see Naomi, Emily really really loves you. Probably too much as she can't bring herself to hurt you, so I agreed that I won't touch you...unless you do something wrong and need to be punished."

Effy stated as she moved behind Naomi.

"And I know you Naomi Campbell, you're gonna fuck up enough times for me to get satisfaction from you. Now then."

Naomi cried out in pain as she felt something hit her hard in the side.

"Now that was the crop, if you don't say thank you mistress you'll get the evil stick. Understand?"

"Fuck you Effy!"

Naomi shouted and she heard Effy sigh.

"Very well."

There was movement from behind her and then Naomi felt a sharp stinging pain in her side, causing her to hiss in pain.

"That was the stick."

Effy explained before Naomi felt the hard pain again.

"Now what do you say?"

Effy asked innocently, Naomi just shook her head and gazed at Emily with pleading eyes.

"Oh dear, you are going to be troublesome aren't you. Fine, makes it all the more fun for me."

The stinging pain hit her twice more and this time Naomi could help a grunt of pain escaping her mouth.

"Now then, let's try again. Who do you belong to?"

"No one!"

Naomi growled out. She heard Effy tut in disapproval.

"No, I think not girl."

Naomi felt Effy use the 'evil stick', as she called it, three more times and she actually let out a cry of pain this time, the stick hitting the sore areas of her body through her thin top.

"You really are proving to be quite an interesting little project blondie, not many people can take the stick three times in a row and still resist. I might have to try something else."

"She's not a project Effy, she's my girlfriend and I love her."

Emily interjected, annoyance in her tone.

"Yes yes, I know that Emily my love but to me she's just another bitch for me to break."

Effy moved back round into Naomi's field of vision and ran her crop, which she had in her hand, down from Naomi's face to her thighs and hit both of them.

"Ready yet?"

Effy asked, although from looking in her eyes Naomi could tell that she was hoping she wasn't, and the blonde was happy to oblige.

"Never."

She hissed out.

"You can go and die Stonem, you too Emily you traitorous bitch."

She cried out as she felt Effy punch her in her stomach, blacking out for a moment. When she came to Emily was by her side, inspecting her stomach, concern etched on her face.

"Are you ok babes?"

She asked and Naomi just stared at her in anger and pain, unable to speak just yet, Emily stood up and glared at Effy.

"That was over the line Effy."

Effy shrugged, looking completely unconcerned.

"She needs to learn to respect us, you especially considering you love her. She can't just insult you like that, there are consequences to such actions."

Emily was still frowning at the brunette but reluctantly nodded, causing Naomi to let out a soft moan.

"Tell me Ems, did you ever spank her?"

"Once or twice but she said she didn't like it."

"She lied, most submissives love it, and many are just too ashamed to admit it."

Once again Effy moved behind Naomi and this time she pushed the blonde's skirt down.

"Now then, this is the spanker."

Naomi felt a jolt run through her as something hit her ass but it wasn't too bad and didn't hurt.

"That's pathetic."

She spat out, causing a chilling laugh to come from Effy.

"That's what you think bitch."

Then she started on Naomi backside, without mercy. At first it's wasn't too bad but as Effy focused on a single area the pain started to creep in and Naomi had to clench her teeth together and close her eyes, trying to focus on something other than the pain.

"Now tell me Emily babes, is she wet?"

Effy asked and Naomi opened her eyes as the brunette had stopped, she was shocked by the sight in front of her. Emily was close to her, inspecting her neither reasons and with a hand down her own jeans, Naomi couldn't believe she was getting off on this.

"Why...yes she is Ef my dear."

Emily stated and Naomi hung her head and closed her eyes in shame. YEs she was turned on by much of this treatment, it hurt but it still made her feel so good.

"I told you Ems, it's time I believe."

"It is?"

"It is."

Naomi lifted her head and frowned, just before Emily stood up and slid her free hand past Naomi's underwear and ran a finger over her slit. Naomi gasped and moaned in delight, momentarily forgetting the pain of Emily's betrayal. Emily smiled at Naomi, a smile that Naomi could tell was filled with love, and slipped two fingers into her. Naomi moaned as the red head started to pump her fingers in and out of her before stopping.

"Nooo!"

Naomi moaned in disappointment, pleading with her eyes for Emily to continue, it was Effy though who spoke.

"Here's the deal Campbell. You submit to both me and Emily and Emily here will give you the orgasm we all know you want. Refuse, or insult us, and you will regret it."

"Come on Naoms,baby, tell me you belong to me and Effy."

Emily said and Naomi shook her head, she would not submit. She heard Effy sigh again and then the sharp pain of the stick hit her again and she let out a longer cry of pain.

"What are we Campbell? Tell me!"

Effy commanded sternly.

"Fuck you Elizabeth!"

"NO!"

Effy shouted, in frustration Naomi took pleasure in realising, before hitting her a number of times with the stick. Naomi screamed in pain, feeling tears escape her.

"Effy! Stop, it's not working, can't you see that?"

Emily protested while Naomi could hear Effy breathing heavily behind her before she let out a dark chuckle.

"Well done Naomi, no one's been able to do that before, to...make me lose my temper like that."

"Just let me try yeah babes?"

Emily said before looking at Naomi carefully, without breaking contact she started to fuck her again, causing the blonde to let out a low moan even through the pain she was feeling.

"That's it Naomi, good girl."

Emily stopped fucking her then.

"Now then, let's try again. Who are me and Effy?"

Despite all the pain she was feeling Naomi managed to summon the energy to shake her head.

"Fine, Effy if you please. Not the stick though."

Naomi hissed in pain as she felt the crop on her side, before Emily thrust into her once more before stopping.

"Now again, Naomi, who am I?"

As she asked Naomi felt Emily brush her thumb over her clit and the blonde moaned in delight.

"Emily.."

Naomi said and Emily looked disappointed before Naomi finished.

"My...Mistress Emily."

Emily's face broke into a large, happy smile and Naomi felt a rush of happiness flow through her, those words had seemed right, seemed to make sense to her.

"And what about Effy? What's she?"

"Yes Campbell, what am I?"

Effy asked as she re-entered Naomi's field of vision, hooking an arm round Emily, her hand obviously resting on the redheads arse. Naomi hesitated, shooting Effy a look of fear, before bowing her head submissively.

"My...Mistress as well."

"Oh Naomi, such a good girl."

Emily said happily as she resumed fucking Naomi. The blonde moaned in happiness before feeling Effy's lips on hers, her tongue invading and dominating her mouth. The brunette started to kiss down the blonde's neck, lifting her top up and taking a nipple in her mouth. Naomi moaned in happiness before Emily inserted another finger into her cunt and pressed her thumb against her clit. Naomi saw stars as she came and blacked out for a second. When she came to it was to the sight of Effy and Emily smiling at her, Effy moved forwards and unlocked the handcuffs and Naomi toppled forwards, into Emily's arms.

"There there baby, I've got you. Your Mistress has got you. You do good and we won't have to do this again, yeah?"

Naomi nodded quickly, happy to be in the arms of someone who loved her.

* * *

><p>"Wow! That's intense!"<p>

Katie said in shock, causing Emily to nod her head.

"Yes it was, but it was worth it to get Naomi under control."

"Did she ever resort back to before?"

Katie asked curiously.

"Oh quite a few times in the first couple of weeks, including Goa. Effy soon sorted her out though, now it's very rare that Effy gets her hands on her."

"Where is Naomi anyway?"

Kati asked, realising that it was dark now and the blonde still hadn't returned.

"She's been at Effy's, she forgot it was the anniversary of our first kiss."

"Oh."

Katie stated just before Naomi entered, a pained expression on her face.

"Mistress, I'm so sorry please don't-"

She cut off as she realised that Katie was in the room as well.

"It's ok Naomi, Katie's one of you now."

"She's is? For real?"

Naomi asked in surprise and both Emily and Katie nodded.

"Ok."

"So what were you saying?"

Emily asked sternly.

"I'm sorry Mistress, please don't send me to Effy again."

"I only do that if you fuck up babes, you know that. Now come over and let me and Katie kiss everything better."

Naomi dropped to her hands and knees without having to be asked and crawled over to the bed, climbing on top of it.

"Ah, my two lovely little bitches. You're gonna make your Mistresses so proud I think."


End file.
